


The Letter

by uofmdragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Applying for Grad School, M/M, grad school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is applying to Graduate School. Clint is there as moral support.  Will Phil get in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Launch Your Assault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362834) by [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub). 



> Inspired by getting my own early morning email. This will also fill my 'AU: High School/College' square for [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**trope_bingo**. 
> 
> Elements of this were inspired by Foxxcub's Launch Your Assault, because hers is the quintessential College AU in my mind and hard to shake out of my mind when I wanted to do a quick Applying to Grad School/Getting the Letter about Grad school piece.

Phil Coulson bit his lip as he moved the mouse over the SUBMIT button. His letters of recommendation were in. His tests scores were on the way in. His transcripts had been sent in weeks ago. His personal essays were uploaded, rewritten and re-edited for each school to which he was applying. Along with each individual applicant form that he had to fill out, one per school, all asking for the same information. All he had to do was click submit and it would be all in; his dwindling savings would take a hit as each school took their share of the application fees; and Phil would be left with waiting while trying to finish up the last of his prerequisites.

"You're not still obsessing over that, are you?" Clint asked. Phil jumped slightly, because he'd forgotten that Clint was still there. He turned slightly to catch sight of his boyfriend, sprawling across his bed. "Just hit submit."

"I don't know I could probably tweak a couple of my essays again," Phil said.

"They're fine, Phil," Clint said. "They were perfect five drafts ago, just click submit."

"I just think I can do better..." Phil said softly, looking back at his screen.

"It's perfect, any of these schools are going to love you," Clint said, and Phil could hear him slide off the bed.

"But the wording in the second paragraph in my essay could be..." Phil said as he was physically turned back around and kissed into silence. Clint wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Phil's mouth. Phil melted into the kiss and Clint, vaguely aware of only one of Clint's hands on him. He whimpered slightly as Clint pulled away.

"There," Clint said, "Now, you can stop obsessing."

"But.." Phil glanced at the screen and blinked, his application had been submitted. He turned back to look at his boyfriend, "You...?!"

"You had to have it in by Friday, you weren't going to make it any better," Clint pointed out.

Phil glanced back at the screen, before focusing on Clint again, "That was a dirty trick though!"

"Yes, it was," Clint agreed, "But everything was perfect already."

Phil sighed; Clint was probably right, but Phil didn't have to be happy about it.

*

"Did you hear?" Maria asked as she took a seat next to him. Phil arched an eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee. Whatever the news, Maria would share in her own time. "First round of rejection letters went out."

"Really?" Phil asked, glancing at his computer. He had been working on his project, but he could probably go and check the website.

"Yeah, total heartbreak in my morning class," Maria stated. "There were tears."

"Which school?" Phil asked, reminding himself that he had applied to several schools.

"Chicago," Maria answered.

"Great school," Phil said, looking at his computer.

"Oh, go and check," Maria encouraged, when she caught him looking. Phil tried to log into the program, fingers typing. He mistyped his password twice and was aware of Maria looking over his shoulder as he finally clicked through the screens to check.

"Still pending," Phil murmured softly.

"So was mine," Maria said. "Guess that means we'll have to wait until the next round."

"Yeah," Phil agreed, staring sullenly at the screen. He hated waiting. He closed down his web browser and pulled his project back up. There wasn't anything he could do about the waiting, he could work on his project. 

*

The steady beeping of his alarm clock awoke Phil. He yawned, stretching to turn it off and sunk back into the sheets for a few minutes as he forced himself to wake up. He stretched, slowly waking up. He slid out from the sheets, pulling on his clothes, and turning his computer on. He grabbed his bathroom supplies and went to make use of the communal bathroom. He brushed his teeth and returned to fix a bowl of cereal, before settling in to check his email. He didn't have class until the afternoon and was able to peruse at his email.

He paused, catching sight of an email from the admissions office of the University of Minnesota. Phil frowned, and clicked it open. He reread it several times, before reaching for his phone. It only took a few rings, before his father picked it up, "Hello."

"Hey Dad," Phil said, barely containing the happiness.

"Hey Phil," his father said.

"I got an acceptance letter from Minnesota," Phil admitted, unable to hold it any longer.

"That's great news! Congratulations," his father said, and Phil could hear him smiling. He got up and started pacing as they talked. He was so fucking relieved get that email. 

"Mom there?" Phil asked, because he wanted to tell his mother.

"She's working, but she has her phone. You can text her, have her call you when she's got a break," his father suggested.

"Thanks," Phil said, "I'll give you a call later."

"Alright," his father agreed. "I'm proud of you." 

Phil smiled and hung, before texting his mother. He started getting ready for the day and waited for his mother to call. When she did, he happily told her too, and received some more congratulations. He found himself thrumming with energy at the news and wasn't sure what to do with himself. He stepped out of his room and glanced down the hallway in both directions, just in time to catch Clint returning from his early class.

"Morning," Clint said, flashing him a grin.

"Hey," Phil said, brightening. "You got a minute?"

"For you? Yeah," Clint said.

"I got an email," Phil said, stepping in. Clint followed him in.

"An email?"

"From Minnesota," Phil explained as he shut the door.

Clint arched an eyebrow, "Yeah..."

"I got in," Phil said.

"You did?" Clint beamed, "Congratulations!" Phil was pulled into a hug and he eagerly wrapped his arms around Clint. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Phil said. They'd been dating for months and Phil still couldn't get over just how good Clint felt pressed against him. 

"We should celebrate," Clint said, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck.

"I have class," Phil reminded him.

"I didn't mean now," Clint said, licking lightly at Phil's neck. "I meant like dinner after class."

"Paper," Phil gasped out.

"When's it due?" Clint asked, hands skimming downward along Phil's back.

"Next week," Phil admitted.

"Celebration Dinner tonight then, let me treat you," Clint pleaded, pulling back to give him a pleading look.

"Alright," Phil agreed, earning a kiss that started as a simple kiss, which slowly became more passionate. Clint's hands stroked along Phil's back, stroking, kneading gently until they rested on Phil's ass. Phil could feel himself hardening. He arched into Clint as he moaned.

"Mini celebration now," Clint said as he pulled away.

"Clint..." Phil groaned, trying to think of the class, he needed to get ready for. It was a futile process, because all thoughts of class slipped from his mind as Clint sank to his knees.

"Please, Phil, let me blow you," Clint said, nuzzling at Phil's clothed cock.

Phil whined, and there was no other option, not when Clint was giving him the pleading eyes and right there, "Yes."

Clint smiled, as he reached to undo Phil's pants. "I'll take my time later," he promised, just before he swallowed Phil's cock. Phil moaned at the wet heat, reaching to slide his hands through Clint's hair. Clint's hands slid around to grab Phil's ass, encouraging him to move. Clint was pulling out all his tricks, all of Phil's favorites, everything to ensure that he was coming quickly and biting his lip to keep quiet.

Clint licked his lips as he pulled off, "Congratulations, Phil." 

Phil gently tugged him and kissed him, wanting to taste himself on Clint's lips. Tonight was almost too far away.


End file.
